


Chelsea's Potion

by Deadly_Comedy



Series: Warm and Fuzzy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, Furry, Hermaphrodites, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Potions, Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: After Chelsea accidentally spills a weird potion from a mystery box she ordered online on herself, this causes her to gain a certain... aspect that she's not exactly against.
Relationships: Chelsea Fang/Freddy Dustin/Rebecca Cottontail, Furry/Human - Relationship, anthro/human - Relationship
Series: Warm and Fuzzy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chelsea's Potion

Chelsea couldn't believe what just happened. She looked to her genital region with wide eyes as she looked at the throbbing, erect penis and swollen testicles she now had alongside her vagina. Its tapered tip was oozing a bit of precum as the pink rod of flesh stood stiff from her shorts, which had become too tight to contain it. Chelsea didn't really know what to feel right now. Regret? Intrigue? Maybe a bit of both?

"I knew I shouldn't have ordered that mystery box." She sighed to herself.

She glanced over to her desk where, next to her PC, laid the small empty box and the packing paper strewn about. The potion's vial and cork lay on the floor next her chair with a small puddle of the orange substance at the vial's mouth. In fact, her new member and balls were still stained with the potion when they burst out of her urethra and left her pussy intact. Just then, a thought came to her mind.

"What if I...?" She wondered as her paw made its way to the dick.

The dog shivered and gasped a tiny bit as her paw grasped the slick organ, sending shivers all across her body and making the fur on her neck stand on end. It felt... good. Heavenly, even. She then decided to slide her paw down the length until she reached the knot at the base. Tiny gasps and moans escaped her mouth when she slid her paw back up and back down. It wasn't long until she was rhythmically stroking her dick, moaning and gasping as she did.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this." She squeaked to herself as the pleasure flooded her mind. "Is this what Freddy feels when he does this?"

She and the girls have caught him jerking off more than once. To be fair, they have all caught each other pleasuring themselves more than once. Chelsea's tongue rolled out of her mouth and she threw her head back as her stroking gradually picked up speed. She nearly choked on the euphoria as her throat went dry with her panting. Without thinking, her free paw pulled up her shirt until her ample breasts were exposed. Chelsea moaned as her paw kneaded and caressed her jug, her fingers swirling around and pinching her nipples, all the while her other paw sped up, occasionally teasing her urethra.

"Oh, fuck! Holy shit." The border collie whined.

In the middle of her masturbation, she let go of her breast before her paw slipped off her shorts completely, sending them falling to the floor. With that out of the way and without slowing down her stroking, she stuck a finger into her entrance, pumping in and out. She bit down on her lip and her legs tensed up as she started picturing herself drilling into Rebecca's tight pussy with the intention of knotting her while Freddy was busy with her, their respective ball sacks slapping together as he slammed into her. Back in the real world, Chelsea was unaware she started moaning out Freddy and Rebecca's names as she continued relentlessly stroking her penis while her other paw tended to both her pussy and balls, gently kneading and massaging them. Her moans were not-at-all held back as the stroking intensified. She mentally debated herself if she even wanted to change back with how good this felt. She then stopped groping her testicles and shoved fingers into herself. Her moist walls constricted around them as if they were a dick as her tail wagged so fast, it was almost a blur.

"Just a little more." Chelsea grunted, stroking her dick as fast as she could and wriggling her fingers inside her entrance.

Finally, she was sent over the edge. She moaned/howled out loud as her balls and dick twitched before sending a torrent of warm, thick, white cum spurting out and coating her chest and face. And the same time, her pussy tensed up before her juices erupted from her like a faulty dam. After a few minutes, she came down from her high. She was left panting as dick went limp and her body almost felt like jelly. She licked the cum that had splatted onto her snout, savoring its salty and tangy flavor, almost as good as when she gives Freddy blowjobs.

"Damn, that was good." She sighed in relief.

"Ch-Chelsea?" A familiar voice stammered.

The border collie perked up, almost screamed and tried to cover herself up as she saw Freddy and Rebecca standing right there with shocked looks on their faces. She ran to her bed and covered herself up with the sheet, but it was already too late.

"How much of that did you see?" She gulped.

"We came in just as you started moaning our names." Freddy answered.

"Girl, how the hell did you get a dick?" Rebecca inquired.

"It's a long story." Chelsea replied with a blushing face and wilted ears.

It took no longer than five minutes for Chelsea to explain to them about her situation. The human and rabbit stared in bewilderment and said nothing until Freddy asked her one question.

"So, how long will this last?" He asked.

"Actually, I don't really wanna change back." Chelsea said.

"What what?" Freddy and Rebecca went.

"I know it sounds weird, but I don't really mind having this thing." She said before blushing and giggling a bit in embarrassment. "I've secretly wondered what it's like to have a dick."

To add to the awkwardness, Chelsea's penis grew hard and stiff once more, pitching a tent in the blanket to cover it up.

"Well, in that case..." Rebecca said before pulling off her panties from under her skirt, laying down and exposing her pussy to her. "... let us give you the full experience."

"We will?" Freddy asked, processing what she just said.

Chelsea was in disbelief, but at the same time, she was excited as indicated by her wagging tail and excited grin. Tossing the blanket aside, she crawled towards the rabbit, got between her legs and took a second to align herself with her hole. Once she did, Chelsea slowly slid in, moaning and gasping at the sensation of feeling like this for the first time. Rebecca bit her lip and wrapped her legs around the dog's waist, burying her deeper before she started pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Freddy watched as the girls banged and he had to admit; the sight was turning him on.

"Oh, well. Might as well." He figured before pulling down his pants and underwear.

In the middle of their romp, Freddy gripped Chelsea's ass before pushing deep into the dog, causing her to pause and moan out loud. She was both on the sending and receiving end of all this. Her fantasy was coming true! With that, Chelsea resumed enjoying her rabbit lover's warm tight inside while her human one bred her stupid, their ball sacks knocking against each other with each thrust. While this happened, Gretchen was recording the whole event on her phone without them knowing.

"Oh hell yeah." She purred. 


End file.
